edfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds take secret pictures of the kids to create a calendar. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny *Plank *Jimmy *Sarah *Nazz *Rolf *Victor (debut) *Lee *May *Marie Locations *Eddy's House *Ed's House *Nazz's House *Rolf's House *The Trailer Park *The Lane *Jonny's House *The Playground Plot The Eds are rummaging through the attic and stumble across an old camera. Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures so they can assemble calendars to sell back to the kids for a profit. One is for wealth for Eddy and another is to buy some jawbreakers which is their favorite candy! The Eds start taking pictures which soon causes some mayhem including both Plank, Sarah and Victor going mad. Then Kevin gets back at them by chasing them on his upgraded bike and the Eds soon end up in a sewer leading to the trailer park. The Eds arrive at the trailer park after coming out of the sewers. They attempt to take a snapshot of the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught and having a photo of them in wigs being shown to the the kids. They become embarrassed and wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day as Eddy closes the curtains. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Come on guys, it's up here." Edd: "Careful, Eddy." opens up the attic door Ed: "Who's there?" Eddy: "Told ya." Ed and Edd: "Cool attic, Eddy." Eddy: "My folks are a bunch of pack rats." stumbles through an old toaster and moldy toast pops out of it Ed: up an old record "Mmm… I found a donut." Eddy: for a box while talking to Ed at the same time "That's a record, chowderhead." drops the heavy object on his own head when he was not looking; Edd stumbling through a stack of old magazines and found a magazine of his choice Edd: "Perfect specimen." at the preying mantis in the magazine ---- *'Edd' and strung up on the Kanker washing line: "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Eddy': to take a photo of Ed and Double D together "Smile!" Kevin: "Hey, dorks!" takes a picture of him "I CAN'T SEE!" crashes "Real smooth, Ed-head." Eddy while showing tears of funniness: "Sorry, Kevin." Kevin: "Oh, you'll be sorry, twerp!" takes another picture of Kevin "Stop moving!" trips on a bottle, crashes into the garbage can, then rolls away ---- *'Edd': "The photo safari begins!" Ed: "Hey! Where did you guys go?" Eddy: Ed "Come on!" Edd: to Jonny and Plank on the swingset "See how the wild animals nurture their young?" Jonny: a book "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a-" page, gasps "Oh my!" Eddy: "Smile!" a picture of Jonny; Jonny lets go of Plank, throwing Plank into the air Eddy: screams ''"AHHHHHHH!" ''away "Plank's gone mad!" Ed and Edd: scream "YAAAH!" away "Plank's gone mad! AAAH!" then lands on a shrub ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" cries at a corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" Ed: "Eddy, I don't think that's-" throws a doll house at the Eds Eddy: screams "EEEEKK!" doll house hits Edd Ed: "Sarah, please don't throw things in the house!" doll's head sticks into his mouth Sarah: screams "EAT DOLLS!" fly everywhere, Ed and Eddy run away Eddy: "RUN!" Edd: "Sarah's gone mad! Hey, where'd they…" open doll house shade for view; Double D panics and runs ---- *'Edd': "Some animals resort to cannibalism to during the drought of their families." Ed: "I'm famine." Eddy: "You're drought. I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here. Follow me." Ed: "Hot dog!" Rolf: "Huh?" Eddy preparing to take a picture of Rolf "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture of Rolf; causing Rolf to fall in to the wiener machine changing his form to a wiener "I am a wiener!" Ed: a wiener "You are Rolf." Rolf: angry "Victor, we have poachers!" prepares to charge at Ed Ed: "Victor? Nice Victor!" chases Ed holding on to the wieners and bites the wieners little by little Edd and Eddy: "Victor's gone mad." Ed: while panicking in fear "Whoa! Aah! Eddy! Door!" closes the door while the Eds are still in fear Eddy: "That was close. Let's go take some more pho-" rams the Eds' butts with his horns while the Eds are flying through the air "-TOOOOOOOOSSSSS!" Eds landed on the concrete and encounters Kevin on his bike with dark clothing on, sunglasses and headlamps on his bike The Eds: "It's Kevin! Aah!" starts chasing the Eds and the Eds run as quick as possible from him; the Eds run into Jonny's house and Eddy took a picture of Jonny and Plank taking a bath Eddy: Kevin gaining up on him "Whoa!" Jonny: "Do you think they saw anything, Plank?" continues to chase the Eds while the Eds roll down the cliffside on a tire and into a sewer Kevin: "I've got you, dorks! Uh Oh! Aah!" into oncoming garbage truck; the Eds gurgling in the sewer water upside down Eddy: "Blech! This place reeks!" Edd: "I think we've lost Kevin." Ed: at the ladder "Look!" Edd: "Hey!" Eddy: "Good work, Ed." Eds climb up the ladder and out of the sewer into the Trailer Park Ed: "All clear." Eddy: "How'd we end up at the Trailer Park?" Edd: "W-w-we should go now." Eddy: "Not a chance, one more picture and then we're done." spots the Kanker Sisters' trailer "And there it is." Ed & Edd: "The Kanker Sisters?!" Eds sneak up on to the Kankers' trailer and preparing to take a picture ---- *'Eddy': up an old camera from a box "Way cool." Ed on the fur coat: "I am a werewolf!" howls Eddy: "Hey, Ed!" picture of Edd and Ed; dazing them from the flash Ed: "Cool, do it again, Eddy!" Eddy: "Heheh… Check it out!" Edd by the flash: "Eddy, I am temporarily impaired." Ed: "Oh, let's see! Let's see!" Eddy: "Hey, Eds, let's go take some pictures." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Nazz was the only person whom the Eds didn't photograph successfully, but tried. *'Running gags': **Characters going mad. **Kevin chasing the Eds. **The Eds attempting to take photos at everyone to create a funny and embarrassing calender. *When the Eds go to take the Kanker Sisters' picture, Eddy's camera is still intact, despite the Eds having fallen in sewage water, which would have ruined the camera. *To catch the Eds, Kevin hooks up a bunch of lights to his bike and a headlight and wears sunglasses and wears grey clothes (the clothes are seen again minus the sunglasses in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode. *When Kevin fell in the garbage truck, there was a complete chance that it would go to the dump. How did Kevin appear at the end of the episode laughing at the calendar with the others, very clean with his bike in such a short time? He could have jumped off with the bike as well. It is possible that Kevin cleaned himself off screen before. *Rolf was a wiener after he fell in the machine, but in the end of the episode how did he turn back to his normal state? *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *The only reason Kevin is wearing a jacket and sunglasses and put headlamps on his bike is to protect him from Eddy's camera flash. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Double-D during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Double-D didn't have a hat. *This episode is sometimes mistaken for season 5's "Smile for the Ed" or vice versa. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower of Eddy in the episode'' "Ed, Ed and Away"'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausages using the sausage-making machine. *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode "An Ed is Born" and in Jimmy's scam in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." *Shouldn't Plank swell up in the bath? *This episode specifically takes place in June, evidenced by the calendar seen in the episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here stupid", his teeth are white for the second time. The first time was "Read All About Ed". *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *This is one of the episodes where all the characters appeared and spoke. *It was unknown of what happened to the photos the Eds took of the kids, the kids probably threw out their embarrassing photos and use the embarrassed Eds instead. *Jonny and Nazz were the only characters that didn't not get mad at the Eds when they take their photo. *For some reason, Victor appeared inside Rolf's house instead of outside. *The sets of clothes that Kevin wore when he was chasing the Eds on his bike resemble as the terminator in the Terminator movies. *This is the only episode where we see Marie with two eyes without the hair covering one eye for the first time. Gallery Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast Zeiss Ikon Voigtländer Vitessa 500 AE Electronic.jpg|Eddy about to take a picture File:Quick_shot_ed_005.jpg|"Check it out!" File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|"Say Cheese!" File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" File:Quick_shot_ed_006.jpg|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|Rolf as a weiner File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Kevin's new sunglasses and jacket, Cyberdyne Model T-850. File:Trailerpark.jpg|The Trailer Park File:June.jpg|The Calender. Video This clip was provided by My11Prime on Youtube UtjOXtfLeqU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed